The present disclosure relates to Cathodic arc deposition and, more particularly, to a stinger therefor.
Cathodic arc deposition or Arc-PVD is a physical vapor deposition technique in which an electric arc is used to vaporize material from a cathode ingot target. The vaporized material then condenses on a workpiece to form a thin film. The technique can be used to deposit metallic, ceramic, and composite films. Cathodic arc deposition is an important production process for aerospace companies and their suppliers to coat components such as, for example, airfoils and other components that operate in high temperature environments.
Although effective, the cathodic arc deposition process may result in premature cracks in the cathode ingot target. As a result, substantial cost and part scrap may be incurred.